Kookie's diary
by jeonnaa
Summary: Keseharian kookie kecil yang ditulis dalam lembaran buku bergambar ironman dengan dalin agar bisa menulis, dari hal aneh hingga cinta kelinci, bukan monyet karena kookie bukan monyet [Namjin/Rapjin , Kookv/kooktae , MinYoon , Nahope]
1. all family

Kookie's diary

"Yoongiii sayaaang! Suganya eomma! Cepat bangun! Kau hari ini harus masuk sekolah! Kau lupa sekarang sudah kelas 1 SD?!"

"..."

"Oh? Kau tidak mau bangun?"

"..."

"Baiklah, sepertinya kookie ingin pinjam boneka mumamon milikmu yang tertinggal di ruang keluarga,"

Bagaikan sambaran petir mata sang sleeping beauty kita langsung terbuka meskipun tidak lebar, karena memang sipit mau di gimanain lagi dong "Andeeew! Suga bangun, selamatkan kumamon maa...!"

"Baiklah! Baiklah!"

"Eoomaaa! Hweee... eommaaa... appa jahat hweee... dia memakan teman kookie! Eommaa!"

"Tidak sayang! Aku hanya memakan kookie di dalam lemari es!"

"Oh yaampun, indah sekali hidupku."

Sepenggal kehidupan dari keluarga kim yang akan melaksanakan rutinitasnya terutama bagi 2 anak kecil keluarga Kim yang akan sekolah di hari pertama mereka, yang sulung bernama Yoongi akan berada di elementary school dan yang bungsu yang berusia 2,5 tahun baru masuk playgroup.

Pengenalan tokoh

Keluarga Kim

Kim Namjoon – kepala keluarga Kim berumur 25 tahun, CEO Monster Ent. 40% Genius 60% Mesum, tinggi 181, rambut brown, suami dari Kim Seokjin, Rapper, perusak barang, penganggu noona suga, pengganggu hidup kookie dan teman teman pertoplesan (cookies)

Kim Seokjin – istri Kim Namjoon umur 27 tahun, ibu rumah tangga + penyanyi (kadang – kadang), hobi masak, hobi makan, tinggi 179, cerewet + berubah ngerap saat mengomeli Namjoon, sayang noona suga sama kookie

Kim Yoongi (6)– Sulung keluarga Kim, bakat musik 100%, genius musik, want be rapper, kata – katanya menyentuh relung hati terdalam hingga bunyi "KREK", mulut = pisau, cinta mati pada kumamon, moto hidup "tidur & senggol bacok" mata sipit mirip namjoon, SWAG, SWAG++, putih, cuek tapi gak bebek, sayang kookie + pengen ngarungin kookie, partner incrimenya seokjin, SWAG, keinginan "pengen masukin kookie kedalam karung terus dibuang di hutan siapa tau ketemu kelinci hutan terus diangkat keluarga, terus hidup disaja, terus hidup Yoongi damai tanpa cookies bunny yang setiap malam selalu menyelinap dan bertanya berbagai hal"

Kim Jungkook (2,5)– Bungsu Keluarga Kim, Bunny, bunny++, kookie, cookies rasa vanila, suka iron man, cadel t, SWAG, ngeselin, pengganggu, mata seokjin, SWAG++, sayang eomma Jin, benci appa Joon, kadang sayang appa Joon, suka cookies, sayang bunbun(boneka kelinci), penggemar coklat, suka beruang madu, suka brown bear yang di hp nya eomma, mulut beda tipis sama Yoongi, genius, suka nyanyi, suka gambar

Keluarga Choi

Choi Seung-hyun – CEO perusahaan pakaian, mantan rapper segrup dengan Namjoon, 30 tahun, teman curhat namjoon, sasaran kejahatan Choi brother, dolar, dolar ++,

Choi (Kwon) Jiyong – ibu – ibu sosialita (27), satu arisan sama Seokjin, fashionista, gucciable, chanelable, diorable, perancang busana, mantan rapper wanita, sayang Seungri sama encim, blackcard, dolar+, dolar ++

Choi Seungri (8) – sipit, gesrek, kejam, cengeng, manja, papi = musuh, Encim = boneka, partner incrime, peliharaan, sayang enchim++, senggol enchim = bacok, enchim nangis = bacok, sayang enchim banget, sayang mami banget

Choi Jimin (4) – sipit, ketawa mata ilang, gembul, kayak mochi, tidak mau dipanggil mochi, tapi encim suka moci, mochi tidakl suka encim, encim jadi benci moci, encim suka yang manis, encim suka kakak jungkook, kakak jungkook putih kayak gula, encim suka, yoongi = masa depan enchim, gesrek, partner incrime seungri di rumah, cengeng, pantang menyerah sama yoongi noona. Sahabat si bungsu Jung

Keluarga Jung

Jung Daehyun – kepala polisi (29), kalem, tenang, tegas, santun, sayang keluarga, alim

Jung (Byun) Baekhyun – cerewet (27), ibu arisan, rempong, heboh, cabe, cabe kiloan, cabe ++, tobat semenjak sama Jung Daehyun, tetep cape kalo liat cowok tajir ganteng muda

Jung Hoseok – (8) sayang tae, pokoknya tae, tae nangis = tendang, tae lecet = bacok, tae murung = damprat, taehyung++, sayang papa bunda, benci buntelan lemak kelinci sama gula pahit, suka nayeon, nayeon = kelinci jinak, jungkook = kelinci hutan, liar

Jung Taehyung – (4) sayang bang hoseok++, nempel bang hoseok, manja sama bunda sama papa, sayang enchim juga, suka singa, alien, gesrek melebihi choi brother, blank face, AB, imut, ajaib, genius


	2. kookie sayang noona

"Noonaaa... bangun!"

"..."

"noonanya kookie banguuuun!"

"..." srak tangan seseorang yang baru saja berteriak itu langsung menyibakkan gundukan selimut hitam bermotif kumamon dari atas ranjang yang entah kenapa sejak tadi tidak ada pergeakan.

DEG... DEG... DEG...

"Noonaa bang – AAAAAA!"

 **Kookie pov**

Hari ini kookie ingin membangunkan noona... noona itu pemalas, karena kookie baik dan hari ini hari pertama kookie masuk sekolah jadi kookie ingin membangunkan noona.

"Noonaaa... bangun!" ish.. maaf ya reders, noona memang pemalas, btw di ceritanya noona author yang imut #kookiedipaksa kalo enggak gak bakal dimasukin tae noona ke ceritanya, kan kookie bosen kalo Cuma ketemu sama buntelan salju yang dari tadi gak bangun bangun

"..."

"noonanya kookie banguuuun!" iiih... kookie ini punya hati juga ya... kookie udah capek bangunnin noona, kookie tarik aja kali selimutnya?

"Noonaa bang – AAAAAA!" kok Noonanya kookie berubah? Noonya berubah jadi boneka? Kok bisa ya? Eomma mengutuk noona mungkin ya? Iya sih noona kan kan mulutnya tidak ada penyaring yang biasa eomma gunakan untuk menyaring jus wortel kookie, tapi kookie nggak mau punya noona hitam kayak gini, cukup temen kookie yang namanya mingyu aja sama noona jongin sepupu kookie aja yang item, kookie nggak kuat kalau punya noonie macem ni... eomma tega banget... hiks... kookie marah sama eomma...

"eommaa... hiks... hwaaa... eommaa!"

"Kenapa kenapa?! Kenapa kookienya appa menangis?" itu appa kookie, gantengkan? Tapi masih gantengan kookie. Sebenarnya kookie benci appa tapi mau bagaimana lagi kan kookie lagi marah sama eomma gengsi dong... kookie tu SWAG kayak noona, kookie harus lapor kalau noonanya kookie yang manis sudah dikutuk jadi kumamon, eomma jahat sekali...

"Appaaaa! Nooona... hwaaa... noonaa cidak bergerak! Eomma jahac" maaf ya para readers disini ceritanya kookie cadel t karna ini pov jadi kookie nggak cadel, gak tau tu kenapa cadel... terserah sih yang penting kookie ganteng udah itu aja...

 **Kookie pov end**

Langkah Kepala keluarga kim semakin dekat dengan dapur dimana disana sudah ada nyonya kim yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, yaiyalah bingung tumben tumbenan buntelan lemak kelinci itu mau di gendong appanya, jarak 3 meter saja dia sudah berteriak sambil melempar ironman,. Eh sekarang malah nemplok kyak lem kan inces jadi heran.

"Kookie... ayo makan!" sahut nyonya kim yang saat ini mulai menyodorkan sendok merah ironman ke depan mulut kookie

"ANDWEE!"

"Kookie... ayo makan, eomma membuatkan makanan kesukaan kookie." Sahut appanya yang masih tidak peka dengan kengambekan anaknya "aniiiyaaa... eomma jahac! Kookie benci eomma!"

"Kim Namjoon! Apa saja yang kau katakan pada anakku?!" aura hitam mulai keluar dai tubuh istrinya Kim Seokjin, berbagai kecurigaan mulai menghantui pikiran nyonya kim muda ini, ya iya lah... orang hampir tiap hari kookienya nempel sama eommanya kok tiba tiba bisa benci kayak gini

"Apa? Aku tidak mengatakan apa apa! Kookie... kenapa kookie benci eomma? Lihat eomma jadi sedih kan? Padahal eomma sudah buat sup wortel kesukaan kookie, bagaimana kalau supnya eooma berikan pada noona saja, bukannya kookie benci eomma?" entah memang berniat melembekkan hati kelinci ini tapi salah dalam penggunaan caranya ato memang Kim namjoon terlalu bodoh untuk memahami situasi dan menmpatkan kata kata yang sesuai... mari kita lupakan,

Sesaat mendengar kata "noona" matanya yang merah tadi semakin menggenang, dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang apa, entah kena sekarang perasaan namjoon semakin gundah dan sesak setelah menyadari tatapan istrinya semakin tajam dan cekikan pada lehernya semakin kencang... jangan lupakan teriakan dasyat yang berasal dari mulut anaknya

"Hweee... nooonaaa... noonanya kookiee... hiks.. hwaaa!"

"Kenapa noonanya kookie? Kenapa kookie tidak cerita? Noona memukul kookie? Ato noona menendang kookie?" pertanyaan kurang masuk akal namun nyata keluar begitu saja dari mulut Namjoon yang dihadiahi dengan pandangan lebih benusuk dari istrinya

"eomma jahac.. eomma cidak cayang noona... hwee apaa... noonanya kookie tidak bergerak!"

"Ha? Eomma tidak memukul noonanya kookie, kenapa kookie bilang eomma jahat?" kali ini hgiliran Seokjin bertanya, namun bukannya diam kookie atau Jungkook malah menangis sejadi jadinya

"Hweee... noona cidak bergerak appa... hweee... noonanya kookie berubah...!" dalam kondisi hiteris seperti ini sesosok putih pucat datang tiba tiba tanpa pemberitahuan dan tanpa jemputan dengan santai duduk tepat disamping seokjin menatap eommanya seakan bertanya "kenapa eomma?" seokjin hanya mengedikan bahun karena memang dia yang saat ini sebagai tersangka masih tidak mengerti apa yang membuat anaknya menangis histeris seperti ini

"Cup... cup.. sekarang ceritakan pada appa... eomma jahat pada noonanya seperti apa? Nanti biar appa cubit eomma," bukannya tambah tenang tangisannya semakin keras

"HWAAAA... APPAA JAHAC! APA MAU CUBIC EOMMAAA... HWAAA... KOOKIE CIDAK MAU SAMA APPAA...!" helaan nafas muncul dari relung hidung Kim Namjoon, reputasinya sebagai CEO dan sebagai orang jenius jatuh sudah didepan keluarganya

"Biklah... baiklah... appa tidak akan mencubit eomma" "janji?"

"Appa janji,"

"Kalau begitu kookie cerita ke eomma" bujuk seokjin "Anniyaaaa... KOOKIE CIDAK MAU SAMA EOMMA... kookie mau noonaa... eomma sudah mengucuk (mengutuk) noonanya kookie jadi kumamon!"

"Eomma mengutuk noona?" sahut Namjoon sekali lagi, entah seseorang yang sebelumnya datang tadi mulai tertarik dengan perdebatan absurt ini atau memang karena makanannya sudah habis, itu masih menjadi misteri yang berjudul "kepedulian noona pada kookie"

"kalau eomma dan appa jahat, kookie mau denganku tidak," sahut anak itu yang ternyata adalah anak sulung keluarga Kim atau disebut noonanya kookie, atau suga atau yoongi, atau kumamon atau swag. Tanpa banyak bicara kookie langsung turun dan memeluk orang berkulit pucat tadi tetap dengan tangisan kerasnya

"Memang noonanya kookie kenapa?" sahut sosok pucat itu sambil memeluk kookie

"Hwaaa... eomma mengucuk noonanya kookie jadi kumamon, tadi saac kookie ingin membangunkan noona dan membuka selimuc nya, bukan noona di dalam selimut capi boneka kumamon... padahalkan noonanya kookie manis," senyum kecil terkembang dari sosok pucat itu

"Noonanya kookie baik," senyuman bertambah beberapa milimeter

"Noonanya kookie suka membagi makanannya dengan kookie," senyuman mulai menampakkan gigi dan gusinya

"Noonanya kookie cantik," senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah manisnya, tidak menyangka adiknya ini sangat mengkhawatirkannya

"Noonanya kookie kan cidak jahac, iyasih noona sering marah marah, capi noonanya kookie selalu membela kookie saat bermain di caman, mekipun noona sering bicara menusuk, cidak pakai penyaring jus eomma, wajahnya seperci orang jahat, katanya swag capi cidak swag, kalo ngomong suka nyebelin... capi eomma cidak perlu mengucuk noonanya kookie jadi kumamonkan" senyuman yang sebelumnya selebar senyuman pepsoden telah hilang dengan terganti oleh wajah datar andalan sang pemilik nama Kim Yoongi "pokoknya noonanya kookie itu baik, iyakan noon – eh?"

"Apa?"

"Nooonaaa! Eomma... noona sudah berubah jadi manusia yey! Yey...!" seru kookie memeluk kakaknya, lah yang dipeluk harusnya seneng tapoi gara gara nila setitik rusak susu sebelanga, begitupun senyuman yoongi, katakata tajam kookie setitik rusak mood yoongin pagi ini, keinginan terpendamnya kembali muncul

Tangannya mencubit pipi gempil adiknya sambil menatap eommanya dan appanya "eomma appa... apa yoongi bisa pindah keluarga saja? Atau kalau tidak bisa pindahklan saja bayi kelinci ini kembali kehutan,"

"Andweee.. eommaa... kucuk saja... kucuk noona jadi boneka kumamon! Ayoo eomma kucuk sekarang! Kookie ikhlas! Appa kucuk noonaaa!"

Jadi ceritanya itu gini : kookie pagi pagi udah niat banget bangunin kakaknya, dia sendiri udah bangun pagi pagi katanya takut telat kesekolah kan gak keren kalo hari pertama udah telat, meskipun dia masih playgroup sih sedangkan noonanya udah kelas 1 SD, nah waktu si buntelan lemak kelinci inibangunuin kakaknya si Suga pake cara tarik ulur paksa selimut si noona, tiba tiba kookie kaget kok yang didalem selimut itu kumamon bukan noonanya, kookie sih pengin mikir positif, tapi entah kenapa tiap mikir otaknya itu udah melalang buana ke negeri seberang, dari berbagai spekulasi nyata hingga fantasi, normal hingga absurd memenuhi kepalanya, jai dengan bijaksananya profesor Kim kecil ini mengambil kesimpulan setelah melakukan analisa pada noonanya "noona kookie dikutuk eomma jadi kumamon" dan alhasil kookie nemplok deh sama appanya pagi ini

 _Noona...!_

 ** _Apa?_**

 _Kok... kookie sodaraan sama monscer sih?_

 ** _Yaudah coret aja d kartu keluarga nama lu kook_**

 _Iih... kok noona jahac sih_

 ** _Lu crewet ya kook... pabter yoongi pengen buang lu k hutan_**

 _Noona berani sama kookie?_

 ** _Eh buntelan lemak kelinci, gw ganti namalu d chaper depan sama yugyeom mau, ngomong gomong yugyeom lebih imut dari lu_**

 _Andweee... jangan! Klo kookie di ganti ugom berarti nnt tae noona sama ugom dong... NOO! Kookie g terima titik... yaudah noona author imut kookie mau minum susu dulu bhay!_

Chap selanjutnya tunggu kemunculan para pemain lain bisa taetae bisa encim bisa yang lain... comment ya...


	3. ketemu masa depan

KOOKIE'S DAIRY – KETEMU MASA DEPAN

Setelah tragedi pengutukan kemaren jungkook ato akrab di panggil kookie ato bisa dipanggil buntelan lemak kelinci ini mulai menjalani harinya seperti biasa, sudah sebulan sejak Jungkook bersekolah di playgroup Matahari Hobi, sudah sebulan pula Jungkook sekelas dengan salah satu anak yang sangat menyita perhatian bayi kelinci ini.

Play group Matahari Hobi ini sebenarnya satu yayasan yang menaungi sekolah dari Playgroup hingga SMA, dan khusus untuk SD dan Playgroup berada di satu lokasi, jadi si kookie sama noonanya juga masih satu lokasi, entah se-enek apa si noona ini harus ketemu sama buntelan kelinci tiap hari.

Kookie ini sebenarnya berada di tahap petama play group mengingat umurnya yang belum genap 3 tahun, tapi bersyukur karena warisan otak genius nan gesrek dari sang appa dan eommanya kookie bisa langsung masuk ke playgroup tingkat akhir dan sekelas sama hyung2 noona2 yang umurnya rata rata 1 – 1,5 tahun diatas kookie. Disinilah diary kookie dan perjalanan hati seorang Kim Jungkook dimulai...

 **Deng deng deng...** anggap itu bunyi alarm, seperti biasa ya.. anak kecil klo denger bunyi kyak gini pasti seneng banget, meskipun ini jamnya pelajaran ya... apalagi si kookie senengnya kebangetan

"Pagii anak anak! Sudah siap untuk belajar hari ini?!"

"Neee... saem!"

"Hari ini pelajaran kita adalah menyanyi, ada yang suka bernyanyi disini?"

 _"Neee saem! aku suka... saem! Seokmin sangaaaaat suka menyanyi!" ini suara anak yang senyumannya secerah senyuman hyung kookie namanya Seokmin_

 _"Saaaeeem... Jimin suka bernyanyi dan menari!" nah ini adalah suara dari saingan pendek bantetnya seorang Kim Jungkook_

 _"Koookie saem! kookie dan jihoon setiap sabtu pasti bernyanyi dan berlatih piano! kookie juga suka menari!" merasa tidak mau kalah menunjukkan bakatnya, kookiepun bersuara cukup lantang bisa dibilang berteriak tak luma melirik sinis Jimin, entah jimin ini polos atau tidak, tanggapan yang diberikan hanya tatapan lempeng yang kemudian dilanjutkan memainkan rambut pendek gadis di sampingnya yang otomatis membuat geram sanga kelinci Kim_

 _"Aku tidak suka menyanyi saem! tapi kalau Jihoonie suka bernyanyi aku juga akan ikut bernyanyi! tapi aku lebih suka menari saeem!" kali ini suara anak bermata sipit berpipi bakpau, kalau kookie bilang sih dia mirip hamster_

Tadi itu suara murid yang sangat antusias untuk pelajaran bernyani hari ini setidaknya saat santusias hingga sangat jelas persaingan sengit yang akan segera terjadi dalam kelas ini.

"Aiigooo... ternyata murid2 saem pintar2 yaa... baiklaah! karena kalian sangat semangat, kita mulai sekarang saja yaa...?"

"Neee"

"Hari ini kita akan membagi kelompok, dalam satu kelompok akan ada 3 orang. Nanti setiap kelompok akan menyanyikan lagu dan menari, Ibu akan membagi kelompok kalian yang namanya disebut maka harus berkumpul dalam satu kelompoknya mengerti?!"

"Neee... Saem!"

Jungkook itu sangat suka menyanyi, entah menyanyi lagu tradisional, pop hingga rap dia itu jagonya, dia duduk sebangku sama Lee Jihoon, sepupu Jungkook seumuran sama Jungkook, otaknya stara sama jungkook, bedanya dia itu cewek duplikatnya Yoongi noona, kadang Jungkook ragu apa Yoongi noona itu benar anak appa sama eommanya, pokoknya Jihoon itu juga tipe genius musik kayak Yoongi, tapi songongnya emang g bisa diilangin persis sama kookie jadi kesimpulannya itu, charakterbaru kita ini jutek++, copyan yoongi, genius musik++, imut ++, songong = kookie ++...

nah setelah mendengar tugasnya menyanyi dan menari kedua buntelan lemak bayi ini saling pandang dan melempar smirk yang jatohnya imut sambil saling mengangguk meyakinkan kemampuan keduanya _**"Menyanyi dan menari, kookie/jihoon sepertinya ibu guru meremehkan kita"**_ mungkin itu isi pikiran kedua anak bayi ini.

Pembagian kelompok pun membuat Jihoon dan Jungkook terpisah, pasalnya jika jungklook dan jihoon satu kelompok pasti mereka akan mendapat nilai sempurna, tapi naas bagi Jihon yang harus sekelompok sama moci berisik, kalau kookie bilang sih hamster jepang, soalnya sipit namanya Hoshi

sedangkan Jungkook entah kenapa sudah kesenengan gegara sekelompok sama noona favoritnya... tapi yang bikin enek itu satu anggota kelompok lain yang saat ini memandang tajam Jungkook yang sedang tersenyum memandang satu satunya teman cewek dalam kelompoknya.

"Tae Tae!"

"Eung? Apa Jiminnie?" tanpa menunggu penjelasan tangan gemuk seseorang yang dipanggil jimin ini langsung menarik tangan gadis yang dipanggil Tae Tae ini kebelakang badannya. Melihat tidakan tiba tiba itu membuat Jungkook mengendus sebal sambil menyilangkan tangannya dan menatap tajam Jimin

"Tae Tae jangan berdiri di tengah, tae tae berdiri di belakang Chim saja, ada monster kelinci!" mendengar kata monster membuat mata foxy milik gadis yang dipanggil tae tae ini terbelalak lucu dan langsung menatap Jimin tak percaya

"Mana? Mana chim? Kookie ayo sini sembunyi di belakang noona sama hyung, ada moster kelinci!"

"Tidak tidak! Jungkook tidak perlu! monsternya tidak suka Jungkook"

"Noona manis... chim hyung jahat," rajuk kookie mentap Tae tae dengan mata memohon, melihat itu Tae tae atau Taehyung langsung menarik kookie kesampingnya, dan membuat Jimin lebih kesal lagi, sahabatnya sejak dari perut mamanya ini memang tidak tahu situasi atu bagaimana sih... chim jadi sebal, padahal kan chim dimintai tolong sama hoseok hyung untuk menjaga Taehyung dan menurut chim jungkook itu berbahaya.

"Cup cup... jangan menangis ne... Sini sama noona saja," mendengar tawaran itu kookie langsung berlari kesebelah, sekilas menebarkan senyum licik yang diwarisinya dari Seokjin

"Noona manisnya kookie ayo kica nyanyi lagu 3 beruang" sahut kookie, entah disadari atau tidak jungkook ini sejak kenal dengan taehyung tidak pernah sekalipun dalam sebulan ini menyebut nama Taehyung

Waktu yang ditunggu sudah tiba sudah semua kelompok kecuali kelompok jimin menyanyi dan menari, kini giliran mereka menunjukkan kemampuannnya.

"Baiklah Jungkook ayo perkenalkan kelompok kalian dan apa yang akan kalian nyanyikan?"

"Perkenalkan ceman ceman aku Jungkook dan yang pendek itu jimin dan yang ditengah adalah noona manisnya kookie" maklum ya, namanya juga baru umur 3 tahun, masih ada cadel cadelnya gitu

"Chim tidak pendek dasar kelinci cadel!" cukup sudah kesabaran Jimin, pendek/bantet/gendut itu kata2 terlarang baginya.

"Sudah sudah, Jungkook maksud ibu guru perkenalan dengan nama asli, bukan panggilan dan jangan menyebut jimin pendek... jimin lebih tua dari jungkook jadiharus sopan, mengerti?"

"Tap – tapi, kookie gak boleh nyebut nama noona manis."entah alasan apa ibu guru juga bingung, kookie ini tetap tidak mau menyebut nama Tae Tae dengan benar

"tidak ada tapi tapian kookie. Baiklah, ayo perkenalkan sekarang"

 **Kookie pov**

" **Chim tidak pendek dasar kelinci cadel!"** ih dasar ya, udah pendek gembul masih aja gak mau sadar, capek kookie tu nyadarin orang kayak enchim

" **Sudah sudah, Jungkook maksud ibu guru pernalan dengan nama asli, bukan panggilan dan jangan menyebut jimin pendek... jimin lebih tua dari jungkook jadiharus sopan, mengerti?"** ini nih ibu guru tu suka banget ngajarin kookie buat gak jujur, kan g mungkin kookie bilang chim itu tinggi, kata noona yoongi meskipun jahat tapi kita bicara jujur. Ibu guru rempong deh kookie kan udah perkenalan masak disuruh perkenalan lagi, lagian noona manis kan emang punya kookie...

1 detik

2 detik

Loading sucses...

" **Tap – tapi, kookie gak boleh nyebut nama noona manis."** mampus, emang dasar ya Lee Saem ini kebangetan, kookie tu nggak boleh nyebut nama tae noona, bisa rusak karisma kookie nanti Ottokeeee!

" **tidak ada tapi tapian kookie. Baiklah, ayo perkenalkan sekarang"** eommaaa... kenapa hal ini terjadi sama kookie, aduh mana keringet kookie udah netes netes, mana tae noona lagi mandang kookie... fix kookie benci lee saem

" **Perkenalkan nama saya Kim Jungkook, yang diujung itu Choi Jimin dan ... dan..."** kookie natap noona manis, eh noona juga natap kookie sambil senyum... aduuh kan jantung kookie jadi disko

" **Jung Taehyung, kookie... nama noona Jung Taehyung,"** glek... ih susah banget air liur kookie ditelan... kok baju kookie berasa basah banget ya... udah mau gimana lagi...

" **Jung ... – Chsaehyung"** udah kookie nunduk dalem banget sekarang

" **Bukan Chae tapi Tae kookie"** ini suara noona... aduh gimana caranya Kookie bisa ngomong Tae, kan kookie cadel T, eomma appa! Kenapa kookie harus cadel! Kan karisma kookie jatuh didepan Tae noona! Kookie pengen nangis... eh tapi kok kookie denger orang nangis ya? Padahal kan kookie yang udah niat nangis, tapi kookie belum nangis, aduh situasi kayak gini kok tante hantu masih sempat sempatnya nakutin sih! Tunggu... suaranya dari samping kookie dan semakin keras...

" **Hiks... hiks... hweeeee... saeem..! nama tae bukan chsae! Nama tae Taehyung bukan Chsaehyung! Hweee! Kookie jahat!"**

" **Aigooo... Tae sayang jangan menangis ya,,,, kookie masih kecil belum bisa bicara T"**

" **Anniiiyaaa! Tae mau hobiiii oppaa! Hwaaa... kookie jahat merubah nama Tae! Hobi oppa! Chiiim! Tae mau Chim!"**

" **Cup cup.. tae jngan menangis ya... chim disini, nanti kita lapor sama Hoseok hyung, cup cup...! eh lemak kelinci... awas ya!"**

" **Noona..."** kookie coba pegang tangan noona... tapi malah di tepis, hati kookie sedih... hwaaa noona kookie ingin noona...

" **Issh... jangan pegang2 Tae! Tae benci kookie! Pokoknya benci kookie!"**

*FYI ajadari author : Taehyung itu suka banget sama namanya, kata mamanya namanyaa itu artinya harta berharga, jadi kalo namanya salah ngucapin Taehyung tu takut kalau artinya jadi harta yang tidak berharga gitooh...

ANDWEEEE! NOONA GAK BOLEH BENCI SAMA KOOKIE... HARUSNYA NOONA BENCI SAMA CHIM AJA... KOOKIE G KUAC KALAO HARUS DI BENCI NOONA MANISNYA KOOKIE... EOMMA... NOONAAA.. APPA... UDAH FIX KOOKIE PENGEN NANGIS SEKARANG

" **hweeee... jangan benci kookie noona... kookie minta maaf! Ini gara gara chim! Pokoknya chim gak boleh dekec dekec sama noonanya kookie!"**

Perasaan guru muda yang ada didepan mereka ini mulai bercampur khawatir san takut, takut mengganggu keadaan pembelajaran, dan khawatir karena wajah Jimin sudah memerah dan mulai mencucutkan bibirnya dan...

" **hweeee!"** entah kenapa yang pasti suara jimin ini lebih mengerikan dibanding suara taehyung yang notabene adalah yeoja.

" **Aigoo... kalian bertiga kenapa menangis... kookie kenapa malah menangis sih!"**

" **Hweee... kookie mau noona yoongi! Noona Yoongii"** udah kookie nggak kuat kookie lagi keluar kelas ke gedung SD aja.. kookie mau peluk noona... kookie butuh noona...

 **Kookie pov end**

Taraaa... akhirnya pelajaran menyanyi harus dilanjutkan tanpa penyaanyi muda berbakat kita... setidaknya saat ini Jungkook sudah berada dalam pelukan Yoongi di UKS dan Jimin masih setia memeluk Taehyung sambil menatap sebal Jungkook, Jungkook yang ditatap malah Yoongi yang melirik sisnis Jimin... Jimin kuat Jimin sabar.. setidaknya tinggal nunggun Seungri hyungnya jempul dan blaaar... ngingus di baju Seungri nanti.

FYI aja kondisi dikelas masih aja sama mencekam, entah emang takdir guru muda itu punya murid yang super atau ini kutukan?

"Yaaak! sipit jangan bernyanyi suaramu jelek!"

"Mwo? maafkan Soonyoungie ya, Soonyoung menari saja kalau gitu,"

"Saem? bileh kami bernyanyi sekarang? sekaranng kan giliran Seokmin dan Seungkwan bernyanyi?"

"Tentu saja,"

"IROOONAAA... IRONAAAA! IRONAAAA!"

"Sudah Sudah... suara kalian sangat bagus, ayo ganti yang lain saja,"

"ANNIIYAAA... kwanie bahkan baru memulai bernyanyi saem!"

"IRONAAAA! IRONAAA! IRONAAAA!

"Kwaaniee! suara kalian itu sangat keras... YA TUHAN APA SALAHKU DI KEHIDUPAN SEBELUMNYAAA... !"


End file.
